Warhorse
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Warhorse Movement *The Warhorse will make Strafe moves at close distance when clicking near the unit. This will allow the unit to move in a desired direction while turret will focus concentration on the closest enemy threat. *The Warhorse will make a wide turn when clicking on a destination at a far distance. *To move the Warhorse turret, hold down the ALT key and click in the desired direction. The unit will not move but the turret will! Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Warhorse received a 10% increase in DPS in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Warhorse received a 75% reduction in reload time ( from 4 sec to 1 ), in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Warhorse received a increase in Damage at all Ranks in an Unannounced Update in mid Jun 2015. *The Warhorse received a reduction in vXP need to Level Up in the Game Update of Jun 16, 2015. *The Warhorse received a 20% quicker reload time in the Game Update of Jun 16, 2015. *The Warhorse was introduced via the Event Shop during Covenant - ( Apr 23, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Warhorse is upgraded via Veteran Experience. **Each unlocked Warhorse is upgraded separately. **The Warhorse gains Veteran Experience during combat and is earned while receiving or dealing damage. *The Warhorse is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allow for additional Limit Increases. *The Warhorse ''is able to Shoot on the Move. *The ''Warhorse ''penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ) *The ''Warhorse is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *The Warhorse can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. *The Warhorse CANNOT target and fire upon Missiles fired from the Missile Silo. *The Warhorse fires a slow traveling shell allowing a fast moving targets to avoid its shots. *The Warhorse is Resistant to the Status Effect : Shock ( ) drasticly reducing the time of the effect. *The Warhorse like all Anti-Air Units gets a 20% Bonus to Range when defending a Base. Trivia *''Pixel Sheet Code : 130 & 130.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Vehicle to be released that is upgraded with Veteran Experience'' - The Warhorse **''First Unit to be released with that is capable of moving in Reverse'' - The Warhorse **''First "True" Tank to be released with a rotating Turret'' - The Warhorse **''First Direct Fire Weapon that can miss a fast moving target'' - The Warhorse Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/20/15 ) - COVENANT - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/02/15 ) - April Content Roadmap ( Official ) - Thread containing Warhorse Information. *Kixeye Forum ( 06/17/15 ) - Veteran Experience Changes ( Official ) - vXP changes for Warhorse & Preserver. Gallery - Animated Warhorse View.gif|Warhorse View Gallery GameUpdate 08-11-2015-(2).png|Game Update : Aug 12, 2015 Warhorse-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Warhorse-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Covenant-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message Covenant Warhorse-Unlocked.png|Unlocked Wh.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory Warhorse-LargePic.png|Large Pic Warhorse-Destroyed.png|Destroyed Video Navigation Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Land Vehicle Category:Tank Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z